Golden Time
by Megumi Kurosaki
Summary: Pequeñas historias sobre la relación de Naruto y Hinata /fluff/ Capitulo seis: Big Brother.
1. Dates

Holo! Esta es la primera historia de Naruto que publico. Con todo esto de que ahora mi otp es canon, tenía que hacerlo! Esta vez, trata sobre algunas citas de Naruto y Hinata.

Golden Time

Chapter 1: Dates

By Megumi Kurosaki

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro... y así es como el ninja seguía contando los segundos que pasaban desde que había llegado al punto de encuentro que tenía planeado con Hinata Hyūga. El rubio se sentía nervioso y no dejaba de dar vueltas de un lado para el otro mirando hacia el suelo.

De pronto se quedó parado en el mismo lugar que al principio y se acomodó su bufanda roja, ya que todavía el clima era algo frío.

— Naruto-kun — escuchó a unos pocos metros. Se trataba de la chica que estaba esperando y sonrío al verla. Era su primera cita.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya el frío había pasado bastante, por lo cual el joven Uzumaki pensó en volver a invitar a Hinata a una cita, pero esta vez tenía planeado llevarla a su lugar favorito en todo el mundo: Ichiraku's Ramen. No era el lugar más romántico de la aldea, pero era suficiente para ambos.

El chico pasó a recoger a la Hyūga a su casa, no sin antes recibir un par de advertencias por parte de Hiashi, el padre de Hinata y Hanabi. Al estar ya los dos solos por las calles de Konoha, el rubio le dijo a donde planeaba invitarla, lo hizo con un poco de vergüenza, ya que en el fondo pensaba que tal vez a ella no le apetecía esa idea.

Pero, claro, todos conocemos a la dulce Hinata y obviamente su respuesta sería un suave y tímido sí. Para Naruto esa cena fue una de las mejores, no solo por el hecho de comer su delicioso ramen, sino por estar en compañía de la chica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Que día tan lluvioso! Y justo ese día Hinata había invitado a Naruto a la mansión Hyūga a tomar el té. Él acepto al enterarse que Hiashi no estaría ese día.

A medida que la lluvia continuaba, la peliazul creía que haber invitado al Jinchuriki no era la mejor idea... podría pasarle algo. ¡Ay, no! ¿Y si se perdió?¿Y si se enferma en el camino? El corazón de la dulce chica estaba latiendo rápidamente por el susto. Decidió ir a la puerta de su casa, junto a un paraguas violeta.

Tres minutos después, llego un Naruto empapado y cansado. Un minuto después, ambos se encontraban dentro de la casa; él secándose y ella preparando el té. Diez minutos después, estaban bebiendo y comiendo con tranquilidad. Veinte minutos después siguieron conversando a pesar de la falta de té y comida. Tres horas después, Naruto se despidió de Hinata con un beso en los labios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El Uzumaki y la Hyūga se encontraban ahora por las calles de Konoha, charlando, riendo y sonriendo. Era un día perfecto.

En un momento, el joven toma la mando de su compañera, lo que la sorprende.

— Hinata, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —inquirió con nervios.

— ¿Quieres... eh... quieres ser mi novia? — ella detuvo el paso para contemplar la ahora sonrojada cara del rubio — ¡Por favor, di que si!

— Naruto-kun... — dijo conmovida — Sí, quiero.

¡Él casi se pone a saltar al escuchar eso! Pero no podía ser tan escandaloso, así que solo le quedo abrazar con fuerza a esa chica, que lo hacia tan feliz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿La comida? Lista. ¿Las bebidas? Listas. ¿Su cabello? Eh... no tan listo como lo anterior. Hinata estuvo todo el día en casa de Naruto preparándole una deliciosa cena para cuando volviera de su última misión. Ahora que eran pareja, ella estaba bastante tiempo en casa de él. Algo que a su padre le molestaba un poco.

El ruido de la puerta acompañando por un "¡Tadaima!" La despertó de sus pensamientos. Él ya había llegado.

— Okaeri, Naruto-kun — dijo ella al verlo. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro del hijo de Kushina cuando observo a la chica que ama junto a la comida que ama.

— ¿Todo esto es para mi? — preguntó. La Hyūga asintió y, después de disculparse por como se encontraba su cabello azulado (algo que Naruto dijo que no importaba, ya que se veía bien de todas formas), se sentaron los dos a comer un delicioso ramen casero y se convertía, desde ahora, en el preferido de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era de tarde ya y las dos hermanas Hyūga se encontraban fuera de la Academia Ninja. Hinata había ido a recoger a Hanabi y ahora las dos estaban esperando a alguien mas: a Naruto Uzumaki.

Él, al escuchar por parte de su novia que iría a buscar hoy a su hermana menor, tuvo la idea de ir a verlas a ambas allí, ya que tenía algo importante que hacer en la mansión Hyūga.

— ¿Y por qué tenemos que esperarlo, nee-sama? — preguntó la ya cansada niña.

— Porque Naruto-kun tiene algo importante que hablar con otou-sama — le contestó.

Los ojitos perla de Hanabi brillaron con esplendor.

— ¿Va a pedir tu mano? — Hinata casi se cae ante este comentario.

— No, no — dijo con mucho color rojo en su rostro — pero otou-sama todavía no sabe que Naruto-kun y yo somos pareja, así que...

— Ah, así que se lo dirá él. ¡Que novio tan valiente! —expresó la menor. La mayor suspiró. — mira quien esta ahí.

En efecto, al ver para donde señalaba su hermana, la peliazul vio al chico de sus sueños sonriéndole.

— Lamento la tardanza —dijo al acercarse — ¿Quieren ir por un helado antes, para compensar?

Hanabi grito con alegría, por lo que los tres, tomados de las manos, se dirigieron en camino a comprar unos deliciosos helados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ellos podían escuchar los fuegos artificiales de esa noche, pero no les importaba, ya que estaban en un tarea bien dulce. Tanto Naruto como Hinata habían ido ese día a un festival para ver los fuegos... ¿Qué pasó? Pues, ambos se quedaron demasiado ocupados entre besos y besos.

Primero se besaban con lentitud, al ser el primer contacto. Después, aumentaban la pasión y velocidad, juntándose ahora sus lenguas en un bello baile. Luego, volvían a besarse lentamente, disfrutando de cada caricia. Y por ultimo, se separaban unos pocos centímetros, para verse a los ojos y sonreír como lo hacen los enamorados.

— Naruto-kun — susurró suavemente la chica al sentir como su joven novio volvía a acerca sus rostros, para volver a besarse.

Después de todo, en momentos así, ¿a quién le importan los fuegos artificiales?

Fin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esto fue muy tierno! Espero que les haya gustado. Plz, dejen review.

Bye!


	2. Sunshine

Holo! Vengo con otra pequeña historia sobre estos dos, esta vez es bastante corta, pero al menos espero que le agrade.

Agradezco las reviews, muchas gracias!

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei.

Golden Time

Chapter 2: Sunshine

By Megumi Kurosaki

Naruto Uzumaki se despertó por el terrible sol de ese domingo. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, debido al sueño que todavía tenía. Se dio la vuelta, para darle la espalda a esa molesta luz, encontrándose con otro sol.

Hinata Hyuga se encontraba durmiendo a su lado, tapada con la sabanas blancas de la cama del rubio y con una respiración tranquila y relajada. El joven se olvidó del cansancio por completo y sonrío para seguir observando a su novia. ¡Que afortunado que se sentía! La noche anterior había sido la primera que compartía con la peliazul y había sido absolutamente perfecta, si bien ambos se sentían nerviosos al principio, terminaron por unirse en medio de la noche. Se podría decir entonces que la relación del rubio con la ninja era mucho mas seria o al menos eso es lo que él pensaba ahora que habían avanzado tanto.

De a poco, ella comenzó a despertarse. Primero, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, para luego abrirse rápido al no entender exactamente donde se encontraba. El chico de los ojos azules se rió ante esto y su novia simplemente lo miró cariñosamente y se sonrojó levemente.

- Ohayo, Naruto-kun - dijo

- Ohayo, Hinata - al decir esto, él le planto un dulce beso en los labios que ella correspondió al instante. Se besaron por unos minutos más, sin que nada les importe, disfrutando por completo del increíble contacto de sus labios, saboreando cada segundo.

Al separarse, Naruto habló.

- Hinata... - ella lo miró - ¿te casarías conmigo? -

Cara sorpresiva. Cara sonrojada. Ojos cristalinos. Enorme sonrisa. Cara de enamorada.

- Acepto, Naruto-kun -


	3. Confession

Hola! Traigo otro nuevo momento entre Naruto y Hinata. Espero que lo disfruten.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei.

Golden Time

Chapter 3: Confession

By Megumi Kurosaki

— Naruto-kun, ¡voy a tener un bebé! – dijo – o… ¿sería mejor decir "tendremos un bebé"?

La ahora Hinata Uzumaki estaba practicando desde muy temprano el cómo le diría a su esposo que se encontraba embarazada de dos meses. El joven no tardaría en llegar al hogar que comparten y ella aún no sabía cómo expresarse.

Daba vueltas y vueltas mientras se cercioraba de que la cena no se quemara, por supuesto. Suspiros y suspiros salían de la boca de la muchacha, hasta que de la nada escuchó como la puerta se abrió y un entusiasmado joven exclamaba un gran "tadaima". La chica se estremeció.

— Okaeri – fue hasta la entrada para recibirlo con una sonrisa, como venía haciendo desde hace un mes y medio, cuando se casaron. – la cena está casi lista, ¿tienes hambre?

— ¡Muchísima! – dijo sonriente, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a continuación.

— Entonces vayamos a comer –

Al principio de la comida, Naruto era el único que hablaba de su día. Hinata solo lo escuchaba, le gustaba oírlo siempre cuando volvía.

— ¿Y tú que hiciste hoy, Hinata? – esta pregunta tomó a la peliazul totalmente desprevenida, por lo cual casi se atraganta con su comida. Ya era hora de decirle.

— Yo… bueno… no me sentía muy bien esta mañana después de que te fueras – contó – así que fui a ver a Sakura-san por si acaso y… y…

Débiles lágrimas brotaron de esos ojos perlados. El Uzumaki se espantó.

— ¡¿Pasó algo?! ¡¿Estas bien?! – cuestionó con un alto grado de preocupación. Hinata seguía llorando y eso lo preocupaba – Hinata, dime algo, por favor. No llores así.

— Lo siento, es que… - otra vez prosiguió a lloriquear. Lo estaba exasperando.

— ¿Qué? Escúpelo de una vez, me estas asustando –

— ¡Estoy embarazada! - gritó tan fuerte que no sería sorpresa que sus vecinos se enteraran de la situación.

Cinco segundos de silencio reinaron en la residencia Uzumaki, hasta que Naruto asimiló lo que su esposa le acababa de decir.

Embarazada. Tendrían un bebé.

Un hijo, joder.

Pero que… ¡que felicidad!

— ¿Lo dices en serio? - le preguntó con una sonrisa tan pero tan grande que parecía contagiosa. Hinata dejó de llorar y asintió mientras tocaba su vientre levemente.

— Nacerá en 7 meses, aproximadamente - ya estaba calmada, al parecer a su esposo le agradaba la idea. Que bien.

— ¡Es la mejor noticia que me han dado! – la abrazó y la besó por todos lados. – te amo, Hinata.

— Yo también te amo, Naruto-kun – le dijo con seguridad.

Si bien el Uzumaki tenía unas terribles ganas de ir a gritar por toda la aldea que pronto seria padre, ese día se quedaría con la persona que más ama en este mundo. Ya mañana tendría tiempo de presumir a su bebé.


	4. Dear Neji

Buenas! Vengo con otro drabble de esta hermosa pareja canon (que lindo se siente decir eso) que espero que les agrade.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei.

Golden Time

Chapter 3: Dear Neji

By Megumi Kurosaki

Esa mañana en Konoha era simplemente exquisita. No hacia ni mucho calor ni mucho frío, era perfecta para pasear. Una joven, Hinata Uzumaki, caminaba por las calles, en el trayecto mucha gente la saludaba y la felicitaba también. Después de todo, la chica estaba embarazada de casi 7 meses y se notaba en demasía. Paró en la florería Yamanaka, donde su amiga Ino la recibió.

— Bienvenida, Hinata - le sonrió

— Hola, Ino-san - la peliazul hizo una pequeña reverencia - ¿tienes las flores que te encargue?

— Por supuesto y son las más bonitas - la rubia fue a buscar el encargo, pero de repente un quisquilloso sonido la interrumpió: el sonido de un bebé - oh, Inojin se despertó. ¿Me disculpas un momento?

— Claro, encárgate de tu bebé - dijo sonriente.

El pequeño estaba cerca, en un cochecito del cual su madre lo levanto, pero el niño continuo con su llanto. La Yamanaka suspiró.

— Una vez que llora no se calma fácilmente - le dijo a su amiga - ¿tienes hambre, Inojin?

Pero él sigue con el lloriqueo. Hacia menos de dos meses que Ino había dado a luz a ese pequeñito y le costaba mucho trabajo al ser los primeros meses. Como arte de magia, tal vez, apareció el esposo de Ino, Sai, que al ver a su hijo llorar y a su esposa a punto de hacerlo, se preocupó... pero claro, en su cara no se notaba o al menos eso era lo que Hinata veía.

— ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó él

— Inojin se despertó molesto y no para de llorar, ¿podrías hacer que se calme? - le dijo la chica de ojos azules.

— Claro - dijo simplemente para después tomar a su pequeño hijo en sus brazos, que automáticamente dejó su llanto a atrás y observó la calmada expresión de su papá.

— ¿Cómo hizo? - susurró la esposa del Uzumaki.

— Sai es muy calmado, eso hace que Inojin este calmado cuando esta con él. Yo al estar muy estresada, lo altero - dijo.

— Ya veo - comento mirando atenta esa escena de padre e hijo. ¿Tendrían Naruto y su hijo escenas tan bonitas como esas? Imaginarlas la hizo suspirar.

— En fin, ya te doy las flores. Debes estar cansada de tanto esperar - la Yamanaka le entregó a la joven embarazada un ramo de girasoles, el encargo que la había hecho. Hinata le sonrió.

— Son bellísimas. Ahora, con su permiso, me voy - dijo con una reverencia y una sonrisa enorme.

— Cuídense mucho - dijo Ino tocando el viente de su amiga. Hinata asintió.

La jovencita siguió su camino, le dolían las piernas pero no iba a detenerse, era una promesa que se había hecho a sí misma: todos los meses iría a visitar a su primo.

En realidad, era algo que se le ocurrió hace unos días. Hacia como tres meses que no visitaba a Neji debido al embarazo y los problemas y ocupaciones que este conllevan, su esposo se encargaba de ir a visitarlo en nombre de ella. Así que ahora que estaba más relajada aunque algo cansada, iría a verlo.

La tumba era la misma y se mantenía bien, tenía unos girasoles de la última vez que Naruto pasó. Con lentitud cambió las flores viejas por las nuevas.

Observó la tumba un largo tiempo en el que recordó todos los momentos en los que estuvo al lado del 'genio' y más de una vez deseo llorar, pero se mantuvo lo más firme posible.

— Neji-nii-san, lamento no haber podido venir antes, pero estaba muy ocupada - una brisa pasó por el lugar - quería venir y el no poder hacerlo me daba mucha rabia. Al menos Naruto-kun pudo venir a verte.

Se tocó con suavidad el viente y suspiró.

— Supongo que él ya te lo dijo pero... ¡Voy a ser madre, Neji-nii-san! Todos estamos muy felices, en especial Naruto-kun. Tendremos nuestra familia y... y... - su voz se entrecortó - me encantaría que estuvieras aquí para verlo. Se abrazó a ella misma y comenzó a llorar. Al principio lentamente, después se convirtió en un gran llanto. Neji Hyuga era la persona que ella más deseaba volver a ver y le dolía tanto que no estuviera a su lado. Después de unos minutos, unos brazos la envolvieron, Hinata se sorprendió pero al darse la vuelta, comprobó que era su esposo.

— No llores, Hinata - le susurró al oído - a Neji no le gustaría verte así y al bebé tampoco le debe de gustar.

— Perdón - comentó la chica, tratando de cesar el llanto. Naruto se rió.

— Tampoco me pidas perdón, tonta. Solo deja de llorar y vuelve a sonreír –

— Lo extraño – comentó ella mientras el amor de su vida le secaba las lágrimas. Naruto la miro con tristeza y la abrazo con más fuerza.

Después de unos minutos, la futura madre se había calmado.

— ¿Qué tal si volvemos a casa? No quiero que te esfuerces mucho - le dijo

— Me parece una buena idea - el Uzumaki cargó a su esposa como si fuera una princesa, algo parecido a lo que hizo cuando se casaron y se fueron, entre sonrisas y algunas risas.

— "Adiós, Neji" - pensó el rubio.

De todas formas, en algún lugar, ambos sabían que Neji velaba por su felicidad con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro.


	5. Hinata's baby

Hola, aquí viene otro capítulo! Ojala les guste

Agradezco sus reviews, me encantan 3

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei.

Golden Time

Chapter 5: Hinata's baby

By Megumi Kurosaki

— ¡Bolt! – gritó un rubio. Ya eran recién las diez de la mañana y el pequeño Uzumaki, de menos de un año, estaba causando problemas en su hogar. Esta vez había robado una de las kunais de su papá y estaba corriendo por la casa. Su padre persiguiéndolo y su madre asustadísima. El bebé mientras tanto reía inocentemente.

Pero, al tener poco entrenamiento del caminar, muy pronto tropezó con sus propios piecitos, momento que aprovechó el shinobi para atraparlo y quitarle el elemento que había asaltado. Hinata suspiró aliviada.

— Un día vas a matar a mamá del susto – le dijo renegando. Su primogénito le sonrió a la mujer.

— Kaa-san, Kaa-san – estiró sus bracitos. Lo que más le gustaba en el mundo es que ella lo sostuviera en sus brazos y sabía que no interesaba lo cansada u ocupada que estuviera, ella no rechazaba nunca esas proposiciones por parte de su hijo. Así que no era sorpresa que aceptara sostenerlo con una sonrisa.

— ¡Que niño malcriado! – dijo el hombre, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

— Ne, ne, Bolt, ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo salimos a pasear un rato para comprar la comida? – dijo la de los ojos perlados – así tu papá descansa un poco.

Si bien era cierto que era el día libre de Naruto y, lamentablemente, se sentía más estresado que en una misión, no se lo había comentado a Hinata. Tal vez ella lo dedujo sola.

— ¿Estas segura? Estar con este niño es el equivalente a estar con un demonio – le dijo. Su esposa se rio.

— ¡Claro que estoy segura! – sus ojos brillaban con amor mientras veía a su pequeño – además, en serio no hay comida y si no nos vamos pronto, comeremos tarde.

— Bien. Cualquier cosa llámame –.

— Hai –.

Madre e hijo salieron a los pocos minutos, con un Naruto despidiéndose en la puerta. La ex Hyuga lo sostenía de la mano izquierda mientras caminaban, a un ritmo lento, ya que no quería apurarlo ni cansarlo. Los ojos azules del chico observaban curiosos todo lo que sucedía en la aldea; desde que era lo que hacían los comerciantes o aldeanos hasta inclusive lo que hacían los animales que se encontraba en el camino. Ambos pasaron por una tienda de dulces y Bolt tiró del vestido lila de su mamá, para que le preste atención. Ella observó cómo su bebé señalaba unos dulces que había en el local.

— No, nada de dulces ahora – le contestó. El Uzumaki le hizo un pequeño pucherito. – y tampoco me hagas esa carita. Sé muy bien que Kiba-kun e Iruka-sensei te han estado dando dulces a escondidas de mamá y papá.

¡Mierda, lo habían descubierto! ¡Y no solo a él, sino también a los tíos! El tío Kiba se iba a encargar de él cuando lo viera. El niño sonrió nervioso.

— Así que nunca pensabas decírmelo, ¿eh? – le dijo con una falsa molestia mientras se cruzaba de brazos y tiraba su mirar hacia el otro lado. Hinata Uzumaki solo tuvo que esperar 19 segundos para poder sentir a su hijo abrazando su pierna y enterrando su cabecita. Era su forma de disculparse con ella. Sonrió con calidez y se agacho a su altura. – no estoy molesta, cariño, estaba bromeando.

Se rio de cómo reaccionó con sorpresa. Se parecía tanto a Naruto.

— Bien, sigamos. – caminaron unos minutos más hasta que Hinata diviso a unos pocos metros unos cabellos rosas, se trataba de Sakura.

Sakura al parecer también estaba haciendo sus compras y tampoco se encontraba sola, ya que su pequeña Sarada Uchiha se encontraba con ella. "Tiene la misma cara que Sasuke-kun", pensó la poseedora del byakugan.

— ¡Hinata! – le gritó la pelirosa. Se encontraron e instintivamente sonrieron.

— Sakura-san, ¿haciendo compras con Sarada-chan? – preguntó.

— Hai, se me olvidaron un par de cosas para el almuerzo, así que ella viene a acompañarme. – le dijo. Vio como un bultito de cabellos rubios se escondía detrás de su amiga. – veo que has venido con Bolt.

— Así es, también vinimos a comprar para el almuerzo, mientras dejamos que Naruto-kun descanse. –

— Hinata, eres muy buena. El tonto de Naruto tiene mucha suerte. – este comentario hizo que la mujer se sonrojara un poco. Ya había dejado la costumbre de ponerse roja por cualquier cosa cuando comenzó a salir con su ahora esposo, pero sin dudas lo que dijo su amiga la tomó desprevenida.

— Mama, vamos. – escucharon ambas mujeres. Se trataba de la hija del Uchiha.

— Espera un poco, Sarada. Recién acabo de encontrarme con Hinata. – le dijo – juega un poco con Bolt mientras.

La azabache miró al rubio. ¿Jugar con ese chico tonto? Ni en sueños. Además, lucia como todo un niño de mamá con su cara escondida en el vestido de la Uzumaki. Por puro instinto, le sacó la lengua, burlándose.

— ¡Sarada! – la regaño su mamá, sin contar con el hecho de que Bolt le respondería de la misma forma… y haciendo un gesto con el dedo del medio, que por suerte la pequeña de ojos negros no comprendió, pero que las mayores sí.

— ¡Bolt! ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? – le gritó la peliazul. El niño la miro con sorpresa.

— Tou-chan – dijo simple y llanamente. Ya hablaría con Naruto más tarde, obviamente.

— Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que me entere de que Naruto-kun le enseño otra cosa más – dijo. Sakura se rio.

— No te preocupes, no es nada. – sonrió. – vamos, hija.

Así Sakura y Sarada Uchiha se marcharon. Hinata vio con molestia a su único hijo.

— Me has hecho quedar mal frente a Sakura-san. – le reprochó. – espero que no se vuelva a repetir.

El rubio asintió varias veces y pronto siguieron su camino. Al fin llegaron al mercado, donde Hinata compró los ingredientes para el almuerzo. Mientras estaban pagando las cosas, una voz familiar los sorprendió.

— Hinata-san, Bolt. – dijo un jovencito.

— Konohamaru-kun. – dijo ella con una gran sonrisa. El hijo de Naruto movió su manito en señal de saludo.

— ¿Dónde está Naruto-nii-san? – preguntó mientras despeinaba al pequeño. Era raro ver a Hinata y Bolt solos.

— Se quedó en casa mientras nosotros hacíamos las compras. –

— Tienes un marido muy desconsiderado. – le dijo burlón. La mujer se rio.

— Naruto-kun está un poco cansado. – dijo – por eso le dije que se quede.

— Ya veo. Entonces el problema es que tú eres muy buena esposa. – le guiñó.

— ¿Y qué vienes a hacer al mercado, Konohamaru-kun? – preguntó. El castaño le mostro una bolsa de dulces.

— Se me antojaron algunos desde temprano. Debo admitir que sigo siendo un niño. – se rio. Luego se agacho al pequeño y le ofreció unos dulces. – toma lo que quieras, Bolt.

Pero él no reaccionó como cualquier niño. Se dio la media vuelta, como si estuviera enfadado, rechazando así el ofrecimiento. A Konohamaru se le podía notar la gotita al estilo anime en su cabeza.

— Que chico más raro. – dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Hinata mientras se sentía altamente orgullosa. El diablillo le había hecho caso. – bien, ya me tengo que ir. Fue un gusto verlos.

— Adiós. Le diré a Naruto-kun que te vimos. – los tres se saludaron y el adolescente siguió su camino.

Cuando se fue, Hinata le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hijo, lo que hizo que se sonrojara. Ella soltó una carcajada.

Ya era el mediodía cuando se dirigían hacia la residencia Uzumaki y apuraron un poco el paso ya que suponían que el rubio mayor estaría con hambre.

Llegaron y encontraron a Naruto "sufriendo" por no tener su comida. Su hijo se rio bastante con eso, mientras que su esposa se encamino rapidísimo a la cocina. Comieron muy bien ese mediodía y, después de bajar la comida, su retoño se quedó dormido en los brazos del salvador del mundo.

— Y dime, ¿Cómo se portó? – le preguntó el rubio a su mujer mientras la abrazaba. Se encontraban en la sala.

— Mmm… bueno, nos encontramos con Sakura-san y Sarada-chan y – lo miró con ojos de reproche. – le hizo un gesto horrible a la pobrecita. – Naruto ya sabía por dónde venía la cosa. – dijo que lo aprendió de ti.

— ¡Yo no le enseñe nada! Una vez me puse a discutir con Kiba y dio la casualidad de que Bolt estaba ahí.

Hinata dejó el tema ahí, no sea cosa que se empezaran a discutir ahora.

— También nos encontramos a Konohamaru-kun, estaba muy bien. – sonrió y se acomodó mejor en los brazos de su marido. – le ofreció dulces a Bolt. ¿Y sabes lo que él hizo?

— ¿Comerle todos? –

— No. Los rechazo después de que yo lo retara por estar comiendo dulces a escondidas. – comentó con gran orgullo.

— ¿Te hizo caso? – Hinata asintió. – Vaya, definitivamente es un niño de mamá.

Sonrieron y se besaron a continuación, sin separarse un minuto en todo ese día libre que Naruto tenía.


	6. Big Brother

Lamento la tardanza y les agradezco mucho sus reviews! Ahora si, disfruten c:

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei.

**Aclaración:** La letra cursiva será utilizada durante la narración del sueño de Bolt.

Golden Time

Chapter 6: Big Brother

by Megumi Kurosaki

— ¿No crees que ya deberíamos decirle a Bolt? — preguntó una peliazul con una mirada preocupada.

— Es cierto, ya es hora de decirle. — comentó un rubio — ¿crees que se lo tome bien?

— Ojalá. —

Ambos suspiraron. Solo quedaba esperar a que su pequeño regrese de la casa de su abuelo Hiashi para contarle la gran noticia: en seis meses un nuevo integrante llegaría a la familia Uzumaki.

Si, Hinata se encontraba embarazada y se lo habían confirmado hace unas semanas, dándole felicidad a ella y a su esposo, pero entre tanta felicidad se les había olvidado de un pequeñito detalle que es muy importante, no tenían idea de como iba a reaccionar su primogénito.

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que un niño gritón de dos años llegó junto a su abuelito. Sus padres se tensaron, ya sería hora de decirle. Así que después de despedir al líder del clan, prometiéndole que lo visitarían el próximo domingo, llamaron la atención del pequeño rubio.

— ¿Que pasa, kaa-san? — preguntó.

—Veras, Bolt. — dijo dudosa — dentro de poco llegara un bebé a la familia.

— ¿Un bebé? — cuestionó lleno de confusión, haciendo una mueca adorable.

— ¡Tendrás un hermano, campeón! —dijo el amante del ramen, con una sonrisa grande en su rostro. Esto, sinceramente, hizo que su hijito se sintiera con mas dudas al respecto.

¿Hermano? ¿Bebé? ¿Aquí? No, no y no.

— Pero yo no quiero ningún hermano. — las caras horrorizadas de sus papás volvieron a confundirlo. — yo no les pedí un hermano, tou-chan.

— ¿Pedir? —

— ¿No era así? Inojin le pidió eso a sus papás la otra vez pero no se porqué no se lo van a dar. — Naruto quiso reír, Hinata se lo impidió. — ya que yo no quiero a este hermano, ¿por qué no se lo dan a él?

Inocentes palabras que resonaron en las cabezas de ambos. Esto sería más difícil de lo que pensaron.

— Bolt, creo que vas a tener que acostumbrarte a la idea. Después de todo, también será nuestro hijo. — dijo su madre sonriente, pero el rubio menor siguió negando con la cabeza.

— No lo quiero, no lo quiero. — y con una molestia grande en su rostro, se dirigió a su cuarto, dando un fuerte portazo.

Ya estando solo en su cuarto, comenzó a jugar con los juguetes que su tío Kiba le había regalado. Pero, debido a su enojo, mas bien parecía que estaba masacrando a esos pobres objetos. Suspiró con pesadez y se acostó en el suelo frío.

Poco a poco, el sueño lo iba venciendo.

_Se encontraba en su habitación con sus preciados juguetes, nada fuera de lo normal. Jugaba a las carreras con sus autos preferidos, sorpresivamente estaba lleno de energía. Mientras movía su auto rojo, notó que no se encontraba solo precisamente. _

_Una cosa horrorosa, espantosa se encontraba allí. Era grande, muy grande y, cuando lo vio detenidamente, se trataba de un bebé. Un bebé grande y feo, para ojos del pequeño Uzumaki. _

_— ¿Quién eres? — inquirió, sintiéndose una persona valiente. _

_El ruido de la puerta abriéndose, lo sorprendió. Eran sus padres, pero no lucían como siempre, había algo extraño. _

_— Es tu hermano, Bolt. — dijo fríamente el jinchuriki. _

_Esta vez, ese gran bebé agarró para su sorpresa el auto rojo con el que jugaba. _

_— ¡Dame eso! Es mío. — lloriqueó — Tou-chan, dile que me lo de. _

_— Ahora es de tu hermano, ya no es tuyo. —_

_Las lagrimas del niño comenzaron a ser incontrolables, como si de una cascada se tratara. _

_— ¿Mamá? —_

_Hinata se acercó al bebé e, increíblemente, lo abrazo. _

_— Ahora él es mi hijo favorito.— la mujer comenzó a reírse maliciosamente. _

_¿Que era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué todo se volvía oscuro? ¿Por qué mamá y papá se comportaban tan raro?_

¡Toc, toc!

El golpeteo hacia su puerta lo despertó sobresaltado y agitado. ¿Se había tratado de un tonto sueño?

¡Toc, toc!

— Campeón, ¿puedo pasar? — era la voz de Naruto y, gracias al cielo, no sonaba como en el sueño. Era su voz de siempre.

Bolt le abrió la puerta y lo encontró con una sonrisa triste.

Oh, no, por favor que no venga a hablar sobre el bebé de nuevo.

— Mamá se puso triste con lo que dijiste. — se sentó en la cama junto a él. —estuvo llorando.

— Pe-pero, ya le dije que no quiero un bebé. Me va a sacar mis juguetes y mi cuarto. — dijo con exasperación.

— ¿Que? —vaya imaginación que tiene su hijo. —eso no va a pasar. Tu hermano tendrá sus juguetes y su cuarto. Además, si tuvieras que compartir terminarás dándote cuenta que te gusta compartir con él o ella.

Bolt le mostró su pucherito. Naruto se rasco la cabeza.

—Hinata debe saber mas del tema que yo... —

— No quiero que dejes de quererme. —fue lo que su hijo dijo. Bien, esto ya era demasiado.

— ¡Jamás haría eso! Siempre te voy a querer. — le dijo. — los voy a querer mucho a los dos.

— ¿Mamá también? —esa duda hizo que el rubio se riera.

— Sobretodo mamá. — su rostro se volvió serio. — además, Bolt, no te olvides que con el nacimiento de tu hermano también llegará una gran responsabilidad.

Los ojitos azules del niño brillaron de emoción.

— ¿Que cosa? ¿Que cosa? —

— La responsabilidad de ser un hermano mayor, la responsabilidad de proteger a tu hermano. — al decir esto, Bolt Uzumaki se sentía un verdadero shinobi. Increíblemente fuerte y poderoso como sus padres.

Asintió varias veces para después abrazar a su padre, el cual correspondió el gesto con una gran sonrisa.

— Tou-chan. — el chico se separó de su papá, frunciendo levemente el cejo.

— ¿Si? —

— Recemos por que sea una niña. —

Naruto río por dentro.

— Si, recemos. —


End file.
